pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 5
I | II | III | IV ---- Mewtwo Why spilt it into 3 parts? Mewtwo Returns is a whole movie.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Anime season Agreed; let's just wait until the company announces the dub season. Well, if you really want to make a side article to post the episodes, so be it. Energy ''X'' 09:13, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM029 moves It was confirmed by dub captions. Seems possible because Ash and the others (expect Lillie) were drained of their energy and I know it wasn't mentioned by any of the characters. You have a point about the Japan version and Netflix. And I know both countries has different airings. And there's hardly any captions in Japanese version. But what about Litten's Slash? It was confirmed as well on captions. So what do you think about the Mega Drain?--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:31, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I understand. But the captions really come in handy in the English version than Japanese. I was surprised nobody didn't mentioned a move. Let's see what happens when the pictures appeared.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:53, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Good to know. But at least it was a great episode. Let's see if there's any more English titles soon.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:28, September 3, 2017 (UTC) You're right about that. The Zap2it listings does help when the next episodes will show up.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:36, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Galleries I didn't know. Because I saw the gallery had nothing there, so I was trying to help get them back.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Can I help get the Galleries again?--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:58, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, her name was told as Ana. Sounds English-enough not to be dubbed, but who knows? Anyway, about titles, you are right about that. Although I don't recall anyone wrote a piece of trivia that said "the JP wrote the title in roman letters" or something. As for that XY episode, well, we did move that BW fishing episode, so I guess it could qualify in here, too. Wonder what happens to these episodes when they are released on DVD - are they released in earlier or later episode bundles. Honestly, I thought OVA was just a title that symbolized the episode was a special (even if it is abbreviation for Original Video Animation). Eh, since we do have the articles covering Pokémon Chronicles, it's better to remain as it is. Too many images, articles and links to move. Besides, it's a dub only thing, something that we cover by season, as we do other seasons. The pdf could come in handy, I guess, to see the actual translations. Although, aren't the current titles official already? Energy ''X'' 19:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Well I understand about that code consistency, and that's a fair point. But as said, there is still too many articles, links and images to move. Plus, that SS code was *their* code to begin with, not ours. And if I recall correctly, they also use SS for the specials we claim they are part of the dub season, like this article, for example. Energy ''X'' 22:00, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Reply I think Peac-Smile should be fine. I don't really understand the variant thing you are talking about. I saw that you moved them, I guess we have to fix episode links, images and overall numbering, again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:40, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, yeah that should be fine. The variants can be listen first and then the full version.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:47, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me. What happened to the XY episodes? They're at different numbers.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:39, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah, thanks for that. I don't think there will be any broken links due to the files since we just moved them around, so that should be fine. Just need to keep an eye out if the main pages don't have wrong images since the file names will have the wrong episode number.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:16, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay. That makes sense. And I know episodes take awhile to show in English and have different methods of airings and Bulb has a way of doing that also. But XY024 was the right order between Coming Back Into the Cold and Climbing the Walls. If the episodes are getting rearranged, shouldn't the Undersea Place one be shown without an episode number or stay in the same order despite the long time airing?--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:15, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think that will be better or else it will get confusing since the amount in a certain form will be off by one or two or something like that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:24, September 6, 2017 (UTC) That's right. It aired as an actual episode as well, despite Misty's Togepi isn't there in that one. But shouldn't the Undersea episode be back on the same order instead of random? I know it took long to air and has a Kalos Quest theme, but I thought it would be better this way due to previous events.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:22, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then. Seems like a reasonable suggestion. Cartoon Network and Disney XD are very reliable channel choices. But let me know when more Sun and Moon episodes are coming in the dub so I can help as well.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:08, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Mewtwo's page history Can you check Mewtwo's page seems a user hasn't learned his lesson from last time, So you notice it's QueenCupcake 025 check his edit's and revert them please & thank you : '' Seriously who or why would anyone say that here. Mewtwo is my Sanpai and I will kiss you seriously who says that anyway i'm simi active if needed check you later.'' : Regards... Trainer Micah (talk) 10:45, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, it is better to have a comfirmed/trustworthy source for the titles before they will be added and we need to have a comfirmed Japanese title before we can add the English one. Yeah, I have noticed that user, I will keep an eye out on him/her.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, they should be locked until they are officially comfirmed. When something is found through datamining and hacking, they should not be created since it is not official yet. Also if you have some time to spare, could you sort out the overall episode numbering? They aren't correct anymore due to the previous OVA being Indigo League episodes now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:33, September 7, 2017 (UTC) I guess that can be done, yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:53, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I see I got your message thanks for letting me know, Kind regards i'm simi active again so you notice as such...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:09, September 8, 2017 (UTC) '' Me Inactive ''Hey wanted to let you know I am going outta town tomorrow for a week so you notice as such. Reason you can read my comment on my blog, And i'll chat when i return. : Alright so you notice sad news keep a eye on my blog for comments & Thanks..Trainer Micah (talk) 00:52, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply Since the Dub actually passed the subs by the pockemonsterfansubs, maybe you can upload the images? Energy ''X'' 19:22, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for letting me know. By the way, there's a bad user.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:33, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:SM035 dub title Okay, thanks. I'll check all the pages. Let the other users know I got this. Whenever I edit, I get a conflict.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:09, September 12, 2017 (UTC) I've been doing the same. This is getting ridiculous. Okay. I'll keep that in mind.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:55, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Cool. Its similar to the title Trials and Tribulations.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:49, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh, yeah. That as well.--Jokeman20 (talk) 22:57, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then. Thanks for the update.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:36, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Lists You know, I think we shouldn't remove the one list thing anymore. It just doesn't work, a lot of people already add the bullet. Besides, some of the times, when lists are quite long (like with those volumes to show the human and Pokémon appearances), it looks weird that some sections have the bullets and some don't. Energy ''X'' 20:54, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply I don't think that's a good idea. That is over complicating stuff; at least, you can mention when the number of the dub and the original are becoming inconsistent on the article page, and when it finishes off (if it does at all). Namely, that would mean to edit the pages that do not appear in dub at all, and those are the clip shows (AG101, DP048 etc.), and any episode after. Energy ''X'' 19:15, September 18, 2017 (UTC) SM043's second preview Hey there Pokemongamer. The second preview of the upcoming SM043 is already up in youtube. During the battle between Brock and Kiawe, Brock's Steelix is revealed to learned Stone Edge in the fight against Kiawe's Turtonator. The real question is? How both Brock and Misty keep their key stones during the Gym battles since Brock was seen in shirtless similar to his game counterpart when he mega evolves his Steelix into Mega Steelix? Here's the second preview of SM043. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xS-Df9mCHRQ --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 15:19, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Red links Normally, yes, it would be notable to leave a link to a page that has yet to be created. However, things are slow around here (we don't have much of DP manga arc chapter pages), and perhaps it is better to remove it until somewhen later. In addition, leaving broken links hurts SEO, causing the pages to be positioned lower on search engines. As for that PUPPET page, I guess we can just make one page for it or something. It's hard to say what we should do about that. Even if we do have those promo videos of Mystery Dungeon; specifically, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity Animated Trailer Part 1 and Part 2. As for scrapped Pokémon, we do have the bottom section at List of Pokémon, but that should be pushed out and split. Energy ''X'' 19:49, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank the youtube user Olivia1 If it wasn't for this youtube user. I'm able to post the whole episode plot of SM042. Today, she's gonna upload SM043 after 7 hours. Because other youtube users would copy immediately after the upload of the episode. On the third preview it reveals that Misty's Psyduck fights both Lana's Popplio and Mallow's Steenee in a handicap during the Gym battle. I wonder how Brock and Misty kept the Key Stones? --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 03:17, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Images It is not that I think he wants to "own them", it is just more that there is no need to replace them since they already do have good quality. Also, there are pages that still need images or better quality images of the anime that he could add/replace to help instead of replacing already good images and he removes the images from the page only to re-add them later when his images are loaded, which is just unnecessary. It is good though that he doesn't make duplicates.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:49, September 22, 2017 (UTC) That should be fine, having only one page for that Pokémon puppets thing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:01, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply Here. And yeah, I am certain that could just be the *unofficial* sub error. Energy ''X'' 20:26, September 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, I have not watched the episode yet, but I'll let you know. Also, can you continue uploading the episode images? Energy ''X'' 23:31, September 23, 2017 (UTC) That's great! And it really does loook similar to that title.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:44, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Opening and ending theme songs Yeah, that can be mentioned on the page. It is better to have that or else it wouldn't line up with the song we use in the episode template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll help when I have time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 04:02, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well I have another suggestion. Drop this issue and focus on something much more important. All of this is not really a main priority. What I did notice is that a lot of pages have been moved recently, and links have not been updated. Here is the list of all broken links. Now, I don't expect you to clear all of them, but I do expect you to update the links of anime pages. Because that has much greater importance, rather than focusing on these minor matters that make little difference. Energy ''X'' 11:15, September 25, 2017 (UTC)